The Genie Of The Flaps
The Genie of the Flaps is the main antagonist of the short sketch "The Wishing Flaps". Personality The Genie of the Flaps is a very manipulative fraud who lived in Will's house for a month without paying for the rent but promised to give Will one wish. He is very decieving and mostly oblivious to Will asking him about the rent, even making him dress like "an uncooked turkey". Appearence The Genie of the Flaps looks like a glob of meat with flaps and grease cowering his body. He has two googly eyes and a mouth with teeth that aren't even. History ''Before Meeting Will'' The Genie of the Flaps met someone before Will and manipulated them into crawling under his flaps. ''Meeting Will'' The Genie of the flaps met Will and started living in his shed under the promise of giving Will a wish when his flaps "recharge". ''The Wishing Flaps'' Will brings the Genie of the Flaps a chicken kiev as an offering. After the Genie of the Flaps eats it, Will tells him that he will start charging the Genie of the Flaps rent. The Genie of the Flaps not wanting to pay anything tells Will that his "magic flaps" are fully charged. Will then gets instructed to put his hand under the flaps. When he does so, he gets a hallucination that he is in the World of Flaps. After that Will pulls his hand out and with it he pulls out a packet of fast action dried yeast. He tells The Genie of the Flaps that this wasnt his wish. The Genie then tells him to put his hand in once more. Will goes into the World of Flaps and this time he pulls out a kinder egg. The Genie of the Flaps instructs Will to open the egg. Gravel comes out and Will is surprised by this. The Genie of the Flaps says that its premium gravel. Will then tells The Genie of the Flaps that he believes that he is a fraud. The Genie of the Flaps then asks what he really wished for. Will says that he wished for love, for somebody to notice him. The Genie of the Flaps then responds by saying that the flaps "noticed him". The previous person's who The Genie Of The Flaps ate hand pops out and says that the flaps are a trap and that Will shouldn't listen to The Genie of the Flaps. The Genie of the Flaps then swallows the hand saying that that was only the wind in his flaps. Will crawls into the flaps, now stuck there for eternity. The Genie of the Flaps then laughs at the stupidity of the story he gave about his flaps. Powers and Abilities *'Inducing Hallucinations': The Genie of the Flaps was able to give Will hallucinations of the World of Flaps. *'Manipulation': The Genie of the Flaps was able to manipulate at least two people (including Will) into crawling into his flaps. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Master of Hero Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Self-Aware Category:Genies Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Karma Houdini